There have been refrigeration cycle apparatuses including compressors capable of being subjected to injection. One of purposes of injection into a compressor is to reduce a discharge temperature of a refrigerant discharged from the compressor. Methods for reducing a discharge temperature of a gas refrigerant discharged from a compressor include a method of injecting the refrigerant into an intermediate pressure portion (intermediate port) of the compressor, a method of injecting the refrigerant into a suction side of the compressor, and a method being a combination of these methods.
Some of refrigeration cycle apparatuses using the method of injecting the refrigerant into the suction side of the compressor are intended for reducing the temperature of a refrigerating machine oil in the compressor and the temperature of a motor of the compressor (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example). Some of refrigeration cycle apparatuses using the combination of the two injection methods are intended for avoiding fracture of the compressor caused by liquid compression during activation of the compressor (refer to Patent Literature 2, for example).